The Apology
by Lisa Bazaar Queen of Soybeans
Summary: Tuffnut offends a new girl in thier class.She does the same by insulting his status as a warrior. Mild cursing. ONESHOT/ DOS-shot?


**The Apology**

**Written by Lisa BaZaar Queen of Soybeans**

Disclaimer: HTTYD does not belong to me. Pixar owns them.

**ONESHOT. Possibly DOS-Shot b:**

"Why can't you just get the hell out of my face? I don't want to talk you! All you do is HATE me! You never felt the need to talk to me before so why the fuck now?" The girls voice made everyone in the ring stop and stare. It was Tuffnut and the new girl fighting each other in the secluded corner of the ring. Things were getting so vicious, most of the crowd turned their attention from the dragons to them. Hiccup started his way to try and break it up, but, it seemed to dangerous

She gave another low growl, but tightened her grip on his wrist, lifting him off the ground this time, swinging for his face. He already had a busted lip, he wasn't going to give her another chance to wound him.

He slammed her head into the ground again, bending forward fast enough to duck the punch. This time, he struck her in the jaw, before even lifting her up again. She whimpered, but began to struggle beneath him, she would never lie back and accept defeat. He beat harder on her thin stomach, growling now as his hand moved to wrap around her long curly brown hair, driving her head into the dirt another time as he struck another punch. This time her legs flew up in effort to strike him in the back of the head, her hands wrapping desperately around his and his leg, blood spilling from her mouth. She swiftly kicked him off her and stood up, several feet away.

Her caramel skin was dirty with sweat, hazel eyes ablaze with anger. Hiccups voice suddenly rang through her ears,

"Thyme!" Her head snapped toward the brunette and for a second her features softened. She ignored him and went back to her current battle. Tuffnut raised his head, long blonde hair sticking to his sweaty body. He studied her quickly.

This girl…

His thoughts were interrupted by Calypso standing dead in front of him. Her voice was menacing

"Is it cause' I'm different? Huh?" She shoved Tuffnut surprisingly hard and his eyes went wide watching her self-destruct in front of him.

"Why? Is it because you can't accept shit about anything foreign to you vermin?" She roughly wiped the tears from her leaking face. Luckily they blended with sweat giving the illusion she wasn't crying. Hiccup, Snoutlout, Astrid, and Ruffnut say the girl storm out, her chain mail skirt clinking slightly. Tuffnut stood there for second with a surprised look on his face then scowled and put his fists in his pockets. A weird feeling crept up on him.

"Tuffnut, Can you not pick on the new students?" Hiccup sighed frustrated.

"And who says I was picking on her? She flipped out at me!" He started to get defensive

"We all know that's not true." Ruffnut scowled "She was fine before you started harassing her."

"Were is she from anyway…?" Snoutlout asked out loud.

"Im not exactly sure." Astrid answered. "Tuff, You better go talk to her she looked really angry."

He whipped around "And why should I? I don't even know where she lives." Hiccup spoke up.

"I know where she lives. And we're going there tomorrow."

"I'm not-"

"You are, and you're not going to be able participate in training if you don't settle this."

Yeah, well, I don't deal with crazy chicks very well. Ruffnut's bad enough to deal with.

Hiccup and I stood outside the seemingly small cottage. Vines and undergrowth took over the house like something in a fairytale. I knocked once, twice. And we waited.

"Do you think she's home?" Hiccup whispered.

"I dunno. She probably ran off somewhere-" And then the wooden door flew open letting a flurry of fluffy brown hair go wild. The scars were still visible, but she wore them with a sense of pride. Her eyes first landed on Hiccup, eyes soft, and then went to Tuffnut. Her expression soured.

"What is HE doing here, Hicca?" _Hicca?_ Since when do they know each other like that? I glared at Hiccup for an answer, but he ignored me.

"He came here to apologize."

"Ha! I didn't say I would-" I protested

"I don't accept the apologies of cowards." Her accent wrapped itself around the last word and trilled the "r'.

I felt fire in my skin when I heard the word. "Coward? I am not a coward!"

"What are you then? An animal? Because you surely can't expect me to believe you are a warrior!" Thyme screeched.

"BOTH of you! Shut up!" Hiccup bellowed. Even I didn't expect that from him. "You!" He pointed to Me. "You have no right to disrespect her at her own home." Thyme smiled at this. "And Thyme, you don't have any right to doubt that Tuffnut is not a warrior. Please, can you two talk this out?" She looked up at me with stern hazel eyes.

Her voice softened. "I guess so. Tuffnut?"

"Sure." She continued to stare at me until I felt a little uncomfortable.

"Hiccup? I think I can handle this." He seemed a little reluctant to leave the two of us alone. I have to admit, she's a little firecracker the way she fights.

"It's okay, Hiccup. I'll be fine on my own."

"Ok…Well I'll see you at training tomorrow." We both watched until the brunette walked into the horizon. "Okay, _Tuffnut_. Into the house." She stepped to the side to let him in. He had to slightly duck to get through the door. Inside there was a fireplace, a table and chairs, and a big worn chair with books stacked up high. Things looked so scattered but still organized.

Suddenly she was invading my personal space, her nose at my mouth. "Why do I smell mead on your breath?"

"Why are you in my space?" I said pushing her out my face "And what's it to you?"

She scoffed. "You're at your weakest when you're drinking. Your most basic defenses fall." Well, that was something I didn't know, but I'm not going to let her know that.

"I could take you out easily." I sneered.

"Well, you didn't succeed yesterday." She smirked. I rolled my eyes, changing the subjuect.

"You read?" I didn't think many of the girls on this island read very often. Let alone a girl could learn how too.

"Don't be so masochistic. Of course I can read." She went over to the fireplace where fish were slowly cooking on separate sticks and snatched one out the fire. "Want one?" Thyme bit a big piece from the stomach.

"Sure." He watched her, in the dim lighting of the cottage reach for a fish. For a crazy girl, she was pretty. Really weird, but pretty. After a moment he shook his head, shoving blonde locks behind his ears before reaching out to get the food from her.

She sat across from me and we just sort of sat there for a while, thinking of what to say. I wouldn't have been able to hear what she said next if she hadn't shifted first.

"Why did you pick on me?" She said this softly.

I took a second to let that sink in. "I don't."

"Then why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you feel the need to pick on me when you know I just got here? I haven't done anything to harm you." I gestured toward my scars from yesterday with a frown. "Like hell you didn't do any damage."

"Ok! Ok, sorry I tried to give you a concussion." I saw her smile and laugh.

"You tried to give me a- You know what? You're crazy." At this she laughed even harder. "And you're not? That was a pretty rough fight you gave me yesterday. Besides, I thought you wouldn't hit a girl."

I smirked and paused for dramatic effect. "You're a girl?"

She threw a book my way which hit my temple "AH! What the fuck!"

"Don't test me, you just got in my good graces, Tuffnut." She leaned back in the chair in a boyish manner and took another rough bite from her fish. "Now, unless you have any more to say to me, go back to training."

"It doesn't matter. I was just leaving." I rolled my eyes, and stood up from the chair in an arrogant manner. I bit the rest of the fish

"Yeah, apology accepted. Now get out." She was pushing me towards the door, trying to push me out.

"No,_ I'M _the one leaving you're not kicking me out." I turned around to face her.

"Tuffnut, I don't care how you see it. Get out of my house."

"Woman, I will leave when I feel like it."

"I thought you said you were leaving." She raised an eyebrow annoyed with me.

"Exactly, you're boring me now." I turned my nose in the air, opened the door and started sprinting, which was a good idea since she was throwing things at me. "Hahaha! You're a lousy shot Thyme!" I dodged another book.

"Get out! Apology NOT accepted…dumb bezerker." She mumbled shuffling back into the house.

I laughed to myself as i was walking down the dirt road to the town, adrenaline making me feel a little shaky. I smirked to myself.

Yeah. She digs me.

A tiny little one-shot

L.B.Q.S (:


End file.
